


Through a lens

by MillsLesley



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsLesley/pseuds/MillsLesley





	Through a lens

Uma fótografa iniciante, Dianying Fanshe, que havia acabado de se formar em uma pequena faculdade de fotografia na China havia sido influênciada pelo seu pai que era um jornalista importante a fazer alguns pequenos trabalhos para um de seus colegas, Zuajia Gui, que já receberá diversos prêmios por seus artigos investigativos principalmente em casos sobrenaturais que chamavam a atenção de uma grande demográfica dentro do país que havia sido construido sob diversos mitos e lendas diversas quanto a seres sobrenaturais como demônios e fantasmas. Um de seus artigos mais famosos falava sobre uma pequena vila do norte da China onde muitos dos seus moradores acabavam morrendo sem quaisquer explicações plausíveis, nem os médicos da capital conseguiram explicar os sintomas e até mesmo a causa das mortes o que deixará todos não só com medo mas também perplexos diante a possibilidade de tudo aquilo realmente ter sido obra de um espírito mal intencionado, mas, de acordo com Gui, tudo não passada de pequenas brincadeiras de demônios que acabaram por ter resultados indesejados, muito se falou após a publicação de um extenso artigo escrito pelo mesmo que fui acusado de fraude e outros tipos de calúnia e acabou por perder o direto de escrever matérias do mesmo tipo. Exatamente por tais motivos este seria um ótimo trabalho para Fanshe, ainda inexperiente e não entendendo muito bem o trabalho ajudar uma pessoa famosa a voltar para os holofotes parecia como um bom começo de carreira, afinal, tal trabalho não apenas traria a ela um bom currículo e experiência mas talvez também uma pequena ajuda para ser reconhecida no seu próprio ramo como "aquele que ajudou Gui a voltar aos holofotes", aquele já seria um ótimo título para se ter em tal idade.

Concordando com o pequeno trabalho temporário, Fanshe então partiu para uma parte um tanto quanto remota da cidade onde vivia, boa parte das pessoas ali haviam trabalhado em industrias químicas e até mesmo nos inícios das impressões de jornais, eram velhos que viriam todos os tipos de horror urbano acontecer bem em sua frente podendo fazer exatamente nada, e ainda assim era ali que Gui morava, era uma escolha um tanto quanto perturbadora, afinal, ele tinha dinheiro o suficiente para morar na capital por pelo menos uns bons dez anos sem se preocupar com trabalho, fora que aquele lugar tinha um estranho ar de morte e até mesmo do sobrenatural, os arrepios corriam pelas costas de Fanshe que se preocupava cada vez mais em encontrar logo o recanto do velho e partir para onde quer que tudo iria acontecer. Após algumas poucas horas andando para cima e para baixo, a garota finalmente encontra a tal casa do jornalista, aquele lugar era ainda pior do que toda aquela parte da cidade junta, era enorme e com um ar velho, mas não como o resto do lugar, muito mais, como já estivesse lá antes mesmo das fábricas em si.


End file.
